Is he able to love?
by EmilieCW-DXfan0119
Summary: Matt Wentz is handsome and he is also an amazing wrestler, but he act coldly towards all the women who wants to seduce him. Jennifer Mcmahon is wondering why and she is definitely looking for the answer. Featuring the Mcmahon family and Triple h
1. Chapter 1

Matt was getting ready for his match where he would have to defend his ECW championship. His doctor told him to not compete, but he ignored the professional's advice. He wouldn't just give up his title without having a match where he would lose. As he focused on the match, he was rubbing his sore ribs softly, trying to ease the pain away. It didn't help much. As he made his way to the stage, he completely avoided the gaze of the divas. Sure they had beauty, but that was all. None of them had what he really wanted. He didn't need a woman who acts like a bitch and complains about everything. The divas were frowning, not used to be ignored by men. Normally, any man would be drooling and be on their knees, begging for their attention, but Matt wasn't that type of man.

During his match, Ken was hitting him in the ribs, aiming to weaken his opponent, but Matthew was not gonna give up because of a stupid injury, so he fought back. When he caught Ken wide open, he slammed him on the mat and then speared him as soon as he got up. He pinned him and retained his championship.

After the match he was heading back to his locker room to take a shower, when Trish Stratus stopped him.

-Congratulations champ! – she said in a purr, looking at him through dark eyelashes while her hand was running seductively on his chest.

He just looked at her with complete boreness and was about to leave, but she held his forearm. She wasn't letting go.

-What do you want?- he sighed in annoyance.

-I was thinking that maybe we could go out for a drink- she offered in a sweet voice.

-I don't drink- he replied, freeing his arm easily.

-Are you turning me down? - she couldn't believe he did.

-Yeah- he just wished she would go away so he could go get changed and head back to his hotel room and get some well deserved sleep.

-I'm Trish Stratus, the most dominant diva! How could you refuse me a date?- she said irritated.

-I prefer normal women, not piece of plastic like you- he said looking at her.

-How dare you call me that! I'm the most dominant diva and you can't insult me like that- she yelled.

-Honey honey, don't you see he doesn't want you? It's because he wants me- Jillian said, smirking at Trish.

-You? Don't make me laugh, you have no attributes to attract men- Trish snorted.

Matt rubbed his right eye with his palm, tiredly.

-Matthew, tell her it's me you want- Jillian said with confidence.

-I want neither of you. What I want right now is go home and get some fucking sleep- he replied.

-Besides, the world doesn't resolves around you blondies- he replied.

They couldn't believe what they just heard.

-Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than staying here and enjoy your company- he said with hints of sarcasms in his voice. Then, he started to walk away, leaving an angry Trish and Jillian.

**The week after...**

Jennifer Mcmahon was talking with her father about tonight's match between Matt Wentz and her boyfriend Scott Hall.

-Dad, do you really have to make this match a hardcore one? I mean, what if Scott gets hurt? - she asked.

-Don't worry, he'll live. I'm sure he will prove to the fans that Matt Wentz is not that tough. Quite frankly, I'm tired of the fact that he dares stand against me. This match will put him in his place- Vince chuckled.

-I hope you're right- she whispered to herself as her father was leaving.

Matt was in his locker room to get ready for his match, even if his ribs were still painful, he was fired up. He might not have addiction to drugs, alcohol and smokes, but competition became his addiction. Grabbing his title, he left on his way to the stage.

Scott Hall's music ended and both men stared at each other as they were standing in the ring. The bell rang and the fight began. The battle was fierce. Many chair shots were given, mostly to Scott. Hall was about to clothesline Wentz, but he dodged and speared him. Scott was laying breathless on the ground and Matthew pinned him and won.

While he was celebrating in the ring, Jennifer was watching as the hurt man was being helped by a referee to go backstage. She was worried.

-I can't believe that someone could won over him. It's been a long time since he lost a match- she thought. She walk to her man's locker room to check on him.

* * *

-That son of a…. How in the hell I have lost to him….He was injured….I'll destroy him next time- Scott growled in rage. He was still upset about his match lost

-Hey, don't be angry. You know I don't like it when you are - Jennifer said in a low voice.

He could be such a violent man sometimes and she didn't want to get hit, again. Scott was sometimes taking out his frustration at her. He said that he doesn't mean to hurt her, It's stronger than him and she was young, naïve and innocent to believe him. She still loved him afterwards.

In Matthew's locker room, Hunter, X-pac and Steve Blackman were talking about earliers events. Then X-pac proposed to go to a strip club. He knew that Matt wasn't interested in this but he tried. Hunter and X-pac left and Steve stayed with Matt. He didn't like those kind of things either. So they just hanged out in the building, watching other matches and talk. Steve had to go to the bathroom and Matt waited outside. He leaned on the wall and closed his eyes a little while he waited. And then, he got hit and beat up. When Steve came out, he found his friend with blood on his face and hugging his stomach tightly. His sore ribs have definitely been the target of his attacker.

When Scott returned to the room where his girlfriend was waiting, he had a big smile of satisfaction on his face. Jennifer asked him if it was necessary to do that. She saw the scene since a cameraman filmed what happened.

-Come on babe, he deserved it for last week- he said proud of himself. He put a arm on Jennifer's back, bringing her closer to him. She put her hands on her boyfriend's chest, stopping him from going further.

-He didn't deserved it, it was just a match, that's all- her voice lowered, afraid of the hard look his boyfriend had on his face as she said that.

-WHAT, just that! Listen to me carefully, that scum was simply lucky alright! I'm not gonna let him stole my spot, MY SPOT, you understand? - he yelled, grabbing her arms tightly.

-Let go of me, you're hurting me- she whined, trying to loosen his grip on her.

-Shut up! Just listening to you, it's like you care about that piece of trash. You're mine and only mine. GOT IT- he yelled.

She nodded in tears and he released his grip. He left the room and she started to cry. She was too scared of him to break up. He could very well hurt her really bad in his moments of bad mood.

* * *

A few days later at the Mcmahon family dinner, Scott and Jennifer acted as if the bruise on Jen's right cheek was due to a kitchen accident, nothing big. Even if the bruise was less severe than the past couples of days, we could easily notice it. The truth was that Scott hit her when she refused to sleep with him one night. She kept telling him she wasn't ready yet. She was stuck in a nightmare.

-So Jen, when you and Scott will finally decide to get married- Vince asked with a smile.

Vince totally liked him. Scott would make the perfect son in-law and a good husband for Jennifer.

Of course he didn't know what was happening.

-Maybe in a few months, right Jen- Scott smiled at her, while his eyes sent a pretty clear message to her.

-Yes- she tried to smile even if her bruise was hurting.

-Oh god, how am I gonna get out of this- she asked herself silently.

* * *

2 days later at Raw, we could hear the cheers from the fans as The Rock pulled another victory over Kane. Jennifer was heading to her father's office with a ton of papers in her arms when she ran into someone. Jen almost fell on the ground, but the person's quick reflexes allowed him to catch her by the waist and stabilize her in his arms, but all the papers scattered around on the ground.

-I'm sorry- she said. When she realized who she bumped into, her stomach flipped.

-It's fine- he said, letting go of her when he was sure she was good on her feet. Jennifer groaned as she saw all the papers. She bent down to gather them all and Matt helped her.

-Thank you- she said, once they were done.

-No problem- he replied. –I have to go- he added. She noticed he was in his wrestling attire.

-Okay, good luck in your match tonight- she said, trying to hold the big grin that threatened to come out.

He nodded and headed to face his opponent for the night.

She watched him as he left then walked to her father's office.

When his match was over, he was stopped by Ivory.

-You know, I understand you- she told him.

-Is that so? - he said, sounding not interested at all.

-I know you don't have sex on a first date. So you don't have to worry about this if you go on a date with me cause I won't expect to sleep with you on the first date, I'm quite restrained- she told him, seductively.

-Well, I'm even more restrained, I don't expect to have a first date with you- he replied.

-Jerk! - she replied, all angry.

-I've been told- he replied. She then left, stomping angrily on the floor. He went back to his locker room to get changed.

* * *

The next week, he did it again, but this time, it's her left eye that receive the fist.. Only because Scott found out she talked to his arch enemy Matt Wentz even if there was obviously no flirting or friendliness implicated. Furious, he yelled at her. ''Don't tell me you're being friendly with that scumbag, I really hope not because I will make you pay for this''. "He just helped me to gather the papers I dropped, nothing more!" He was still angry.

Later on that same night, Scott was searching for Wentz, in hope to beat him badly. He didn't have to look around for too long because Matt was sitting on an interview chair, waiting for his after match interview that the GM booked. Seeing the furious man walking towards him, Matthew stood up and faced him, clearly wondering why he was angry. ''Stop messing with my girl'' the angry man said. ''What the hell are you talking about?" Matt responded while he arched an eyebrow in wonder. ''Don't take me for an idiot, I saw you talking to my girl'' Sott replied, venom in his voice. ''Talking is just talking. Stop being paranoid'' Matt said, clearly annoyed by the man in front of him. Scott, leaded by his anger, tried to hit Matt, but the ECW champion blocked and punched him hard on the face. Scott fell down, holding his face in pain.

"Can't say you didn't have it coming. You're too predictable." Matt mumbled before he left. Screw that interview. He was not in the mood anymore.

Jennifer was seeing the replay of what happened to Scott moments ago. She couldn't help but think that he got what he deserved. She smiled, letting out a little chuckle, but what she didn't know is that Scott was right behind her and he heard her. ''So you think it's funny huh'' he said in a scary voice. She turned around and let out a gasp of horror. His face was a mix of pain and anger. ''Well how about YOU get a taste of what it's like'' he said as he griped her throat in one hand. She couldn't breathe. He, then, slapped her and she fell on the ground, tears on her cheeks. He kicked her in the stomach, she felt like she was gonna be sick. The pain was too horrible to resist and she fainted as blood fell from her lips.

"What did I do?" Matt said when two officers came into his locker room. He was about to leave, but those officers stopped him.

"You are in arrest for physical abuse on Miss Mcmahon" one of the officers said.

"What? This is ridiculous. I would never lay a hand on a woman." Matt said in disbelief. He couldn't believe he was accused of attacking a woman.

"We have a witness. Mr. Hall saw what you did to his girlfriend." the other officer replied.

"He told you that? This guy is a liar." Wentz replied calmly.

"We have to take you with us. Anything you may say or do might be used against you" the officer said. Matt was not happy, but offered no resistance. This was clearly not the way he pictured the rest of his night. He was then taken to the city police office and spent the night in a cell.

* * *

Jennifer woke up the next morning in a hospital room, lying on a bed. She was still in pain but it's been reduced because of the pain killers. ''Oh my god, sweetheart, how do you feel now'' her mother said in a worried voice when she noticed her daughter was finally awake. Her brother Shane came closer to her and her mother, who was right by her side. "It still hurts" she replied in a whisper.

''Jen, we know who did this, dad is gonna make sure that he will pay the price for hurting you'' he reassured her. ''He will be strip from his ECW championship and he will go to jail for a long time.'' he added, stroking his little sister's hair softly.

''What?'' she said, not sure to have heard right. She was still a bit confused. ''We know sweetie, he will regret to have put his hands on you'' Vince said as he and Steph entered in the room with coffee cups. ''What an asshole this chump is'' Shane said, angrily. Jennifer shook her sore head and said softly "Are you talking about Wentz?'' she asked. ''Scott saw him beating you and he scared him off. That coward ran away without facing Scott like the champion he is supposed to be'' Shane said.

''No, you got it all wrong, Matt never hit me''. She sighed. She had to tell them the truth. ''Scott did it. All the kitchen accidents were just covers. All the bruises were from him.'' Her voice lowered as tears started to fall down on her face. ''What'' they all said in shock.

She explained everything to her family, every detail. They gasped many times as the confession continued. ''Honey, why did you hide it from us, we would have done something to stop this before it goes too far ''Linda said as her daughter burst into tears. ''I…I was too scared…..scared of what his reactions could.. be…and….and…'' she cried. ''We'll make it right, you'll see'' a mad Vince Mcmahon said. Scott was so gonna pay for lying to him and hurt his baby girl. He would made his life a living hell.

* * *

The next week on Raw, Jennifer, her father and her brother are waiting in Scott's locker room for his arrival. Matt was also there since Vince requested him to come. He was not pleased at all to have spent the night in jail for something he didn't do. A few minutes later, Scott finally showed up and he saw his almost family in-law. ''Hey guys'' he said, smiling. He then noticed that no one replied, nor was smiling back. ''What's wrong and what is he doing here'' he asked, pointing at Matt whose arms were crossed on his chest.

''What's wrong, you dared to hurt my daughter you son of a …'' Vince yelled but Scott cut him. ''Whoa Vince, I never hurt her, it's him who did it'' he said, pointing at Matt again.

"And why would I do that?" Matt said calmly.

"Because…you…" Scott tried.

"You're a Liar! A damn liar! You don't have the guts to admit what you did! For the past months, you destroyed my life! I won't let you have an effect on me. I'm not scared anymore, so go to hell!" Jennifer yelled with tears in her eyes, taking the weight off her shoulder and heart.

Scott was starting to shake from anger and was about to make a move towards her, but Matthew knew what he was up to and he simply said ''You'd better not do that again" he said, in a firm voice, which made it scary and he looked at Scott right in the eyes. Scott backed in fear. Matt's black eyes were hard.

''Yeah you better save your energy for later because you're facing Matt tonight. Let say he might want to say a little thank you for making him spend the night in jail for nothing'' Shane told Scott in a sarcastic voice. Scott left the room, now afraid of what Matt could actually do to him. When he left, Jennifer breathed in relief, knowing that she was finally free from him. She knew that she would have nothing to worry about anymore. Her family was there for her.

"I want you to destroy that piece of garbage, to make him pay, to..."

"I don't need you to tell me what to do Vince" Matt grunted, cutting him off. Vince nodded in understanding.

"One more thing, can I ask you a favor?" Wow, Vince asking for a favor? Matt never thought he'd hear those words came out of his mouth.

"Depends. What is it?" Matt replied.

"Shane and I have an important meeting with some of the crew. Can you keep an eye on my daughter for me? I won't be worried to know she will be with you during my absence" Vince explained.

Matt took a few seconds to think about it. "Sure" he replied. Vince thanked him and left with Shane.

A little bit later, Jennifer was sitting on the bench in Matt's locker room. She was waiting for him to finish preparing for his match against her ex-boyfriend Scott Hall. She watched as he put tape around his hands to the middle of his forearms.

''Alright, let's go'' he said to her when he was finally done. She asked him earlier if she could be at ringside to assist to the match. He tried to dissuade her but she's a McMahon so it was in vain. Matt took his ECW belt. They left the room and headed to the stage but Matt got attacked from behind with a chair. Lying on the floor in pain, he failed to see who attacked him. The next thing he knew is that he heard Jennifer protesting and yelling against someone. Then, they were both tossed in another room.

A few seconds later, once his head was less painful, he realized what happened. The room was cold like winter. ''Where are we?'' He asked in a groan. "In the arena's freezing room" she replied, a hint of fear in her voice. Cursing under his breath, Matt got up and went for the door. It was locked. He tried to kick it down, but it was in vain. "We're stuck here" Jennifer gasped.

After a few minutes, 5, 10, who knows, they were still in the frozen room, sitting next to each other and waiting for someone to find them. Jennifer knew this wasn't the right place to ask this but she couldn't wait any longer. "Why you are so cold when girls are …well…flirting with you. Sorry if it seems invading to ask, but I'm just wondering" she said, avoiding his eyes; they were melting her body when she met them. ''It's not something I like to speak about, but if it can help you sleep at night, I'll tell'' he said in a voice that held a bit of sarcasms.

''Alright, my 2 previous girlfriends have both cheated on me. The first one didn't even felt bad about it and the second promised me she would never do such a thing, but she did. They said it was my fault if I wasn't around often. Before I went in a relationship with them, I told them about the fact that I travel a lot, but they still used it as an excuse. I don't need a relationship. Right now, I want to focus on my career.'' he said. She nodded, his attitude was justified. At least, he's never been mean with her, but it was because she never tried to flirt with him.

Realizing that the room got colder, he put an arm over her shoulder and brought her close to warm her because she was shivering. Jennifer was surprised by the gesture at first but she leaned in his muscular chest, seeking warmth. Matt put his chin on her head and they held this position until a few minutes later, they heard the door open. An employee got inside to get some frozen food but he saw them holding each other, shivering. He quickly called for EMTs who arrived in a matter of seconds.

As soon as they were out of this frozen hell, they have been taken to the hospital to make sure they would be okay. Matt and Jen have been put in the same room. The doctor told them that a few more minutes and they would have been in a hypothermia phase.

''Anyway we know who did that, it's Scott'' Vince spited.

"Why won't he leave me alone? We're through!" Jen said.

"He can't accept it, but soon he'll have to" Shane said bitterly.

* * *

The week passed fast and Scott has been release from jail. Even if she knew he was free, Jennifer was not worried and she felt very safe since Matt was keeping her company during the shows. Scott wouldn't try anything then. They got a little closer since last week's incident. He was really starting to act friendly towards her and she liked it, even though she wanted a little more.

Jennifer developed feelings for him but she didn't know if he did have the same for her, he seemed fine with their friendship and she was too shy to make advances, she didn't want him to push her away like he pushed other women away when they flirted with him. But what was sure is that Matt would be there if her ex comes back

"Can I come to ringside to your match?" she asked as he was getting ready. He was in the middle of lacing his booths. She liked to see him wrestle, he was so talented. They were both in his dressing room. Vince knew that he had nothing to worry about if his daughter was with Matt. "Yeah, sure, if you want" he smiled and she blushed a little bit. She really liked the way he smiles. So with that being said, they left the room and went to the stage. Matt's music hit the speakers and they both made their way to the ring, side by side. Once he got in the ring, he held the ropes to let her in and lifted his ECW belt in the air for the crowd. The fans were cheering for them as the announcer presented them.

The music faded, replaced by the Big Show's theme. As soon as he got in the ring, the bell rang and the match started.

After a couple of minutes, Matt has been named the winner of the match and the fans were going crazy. Jen was happy for his victory and she entered the ring to congratulate him. He gave her a crooked smirk. She could tell that wrestling was really what he like to do. Suddenly, the fans started to boo and Matt quickly turned around to see Scott Hall coming for them with an iron pipe. The look in his eyes was telling them how angry he was. Matt told Jen to get out of the ring. She did. Then both men started to fight. Matt easily knocked him out like he always does, but not without receiving a hit on his head, causing him to bleed. But that didn't stop him from beating up Scott a bit. Then he got out of the ring. He waited for Jen to come and he took her hand, leading her backstage. She couldn't believe he was holding her hand. A big smile appeared on her face as they headed to the nurse so he could have his injury threated. Meanwhile, we could see Scott being arrested again for breaking the restrictions orders he had to follow, one was not coming near Jennifer but he did anyway.

Matt was sitting in a chair while a nurse was stitching his wound

"It must hurt like hell" Jen commented as she got a good look at his wound.

"Not that much, I'm use to those kind of hits" he replied.

"Good thing I'm not wrestling" she said, laughing.

"You never thought about wrestling?" Matt asked her.

"I did, but I don't think I have what it takes" she replied.

"Not when I'll be done with you" he said.

"Wait, you'll actually teach me?" she said, not believing what she was hearing.

"Why not? I wouldn't mind. Free lessons! What do you say?" he asked.

"Well, okay, I accept" she smiled. They headed back to Matt's locker room once his wound was closed.

**4 weeks later...**

"Ugh, how do I get out of that submission move again?" Jen asked as she was caught in a sleeper hold.

"Well, you can stomp hard on my foot to distract me and get out or you can elbow me in the sides to make my grip loosen." Matt replied patiently. Jen did the elbow trick and got out of the submission. They've been practicing defensive and offensive moves for about 3 weeks. Matt thought she was doing very well, she had determination and that's one thing he liked about her. The fact that she took gymnastic lessons when she was younger help a lot. She was flexible enough to kick at someone's head, move better, ect.

"Alright, tomorrow, we'll take it relax. We'll watch videos of some matches of what not to do. Also, I will make you notice how you can predict your opponent's next move." Matt told her once today's practise was over.

"How can we predict the next move?" she asked.

"Well, some wrestlers use the same moves in a precise order. It's called signature moves. For example, one can use a roundkick and follow it by a submission move. So when he goes for the kick, you know he will use the submission move, so you will be able to counter it." he explained.

"Yeah, it's logic" she nodded.

"That's why I personally don't stick with the same moves, I diversify them so I will not be predictable." he added.

"I'll definitely keep that in mind" she smiled.

After saying goodbye to each other, they parted ways. Matt really liked those training sessions with Jennifer. He soon came to realise what kind of girl she was. She wasn't like most of the girls he met in the past. She was a girl he could hang out with and have interesting talks, she was not acting to be someone else, she was herself. He smiled. He really grew fond of her.

A few weeks later, Matt was driving Jennifer to a little restaurant on the beach side. He finally found the courage to ask her on a date. Of course, she couldn't refuse and she couldn't hide her excitement as well. He was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt and a pair of clean jeans. Jennifer was wearing a black dress that didn't show too much and low heels. She even put some make up, but not too much, she isn't a fan of it. Matt thought she was breath taking. When they arrived, a waitress greeted them and showed them their place. Jennifer ordered sea fruits with white rice and a Cesar salad. Matt ordered a steak with vegetable and potatoes.

As the evening went on, Jen really enjoyed this time passed with Matt. Unlike Scott, he had things to say, he was not spending the evening by showering her with empty words. They talked about a lot of things like: their favorite hobbies, music and they asked about each other's childhood. As we know Jennifer lived like a little princess because of her father. Matt actually liked the fact that even if her father spoiled her, she didn't turned into a self centered woman. Jen asked about his.

"Well, I never met my father because he dumped my mother when she was pregnant. She tried to make us live on her preschoolary teacher salary. She was the kind of woman that all the wrong guys wanted in their bed and I was the little extra that was in the way. Later when I was 12, my mother died of pneumonia and I have been adopted by my aunt and uncle. They didn't like me very much, so when I reached 18, I moved in an apartment, I had enough money saved to lived there. And finally, 4 years ago I started wrestling. That's it" he said. "Wow, it must not have been easy for you" she said compassionately. "It's in the past. Now I live in the present" he smiled.

When they finished, Matt proposed a walk on the beach, which she gladly accepted. She took his extended hand and they walked on the beach barefoot, stepping in the warm sand. The sunset gave the sky nice colors like blue, yellow, orange and even a little bit of purple. "So beautiful" she gasped in amazement. "Not bad" he nodded. "But I'm not going to say that, well, not unless you are here" he said. She felt her cheeks becoming red. Then he started to chuckle. She turned around in wonder. "I just realized that what I said was cheesy" he explained. "It might have been cheesy, but it was something good to hear" she said, looking in his dark eyes. She really liked his eyes. She never met someone who had their color.

And then, he stopped chuckling. "You know, Scott used to take me to big fancy restaurants. He was buying me tons of gifts, saying that he loved me, but deep down, I knew it was all fake. He never meant any sweet words he said to me. All he wanted was to stay in my father's good grace. He was nothing but a liar. But with you, it's different. I can feel that you are honest in what you say. You don't try to impress with gifts and all. You are you. That's what I like the most about you and, I love you." she said, her blue eyes shining. Matt was taken aback by this confession, but he quickly regained his sense and grinned. "Good to know, because I love you too". She looked at him with a surprised look on her face. "Really? " At this single word, Matt chuckled. "Yes. You're not like any women I met in my life. Unlike them, you actually care about others, you don't change the way you act to please. You stay yourself. I love you because you are true" he whispered the last sentence.

At his words, Jennifer wanted to cry of joy, she knew that those words weren't empty. She put the palm of her hand on his cheek and rising on her toes, she leaned and kissed him boldly. Without freezing, Matt accepted the kiss. He brought her closer to his body by snaking an arm around her waist and putting more pressure on her lips. The kiss deepened and Jennifer moaned softly in it. When they broke away, they were gasping for air. They were both grinning like idiots. They held each other until the sun was down. Then, they went back to Matthew's silver Mercedes and drove to Matt's place, none of them wanting to let the other go. This is where they had one of the most magical nights of their life.

* * *

The morning after, she woke up, feeling a warm mass under her body. At first, she felt lost, wondering what was going on, but the memories of last night rushed in her mind and she felt herself grinning. She sighed of happiness and satisfaction. "Finally awake" Matt said softly, stroking her hair. Her cheek was resting on her new boyfriend's chest. Boyfriend, yeah, she liked the sound of it. "Hmm Yeah, how long have you been?" she asked, raising her head, looking him in the eyes. "40 minutes or so, I didn't want to wake you up. You look so peaceful when you sleep" he smiled to her. She smiled and leaned to kiss him. He responded to it eagerly. Their little make out session was interrupted by a little stomach noise. "You hungry" Matt asked, chuckling. "Yes, I'm starving" she laughed.

He got off the bed and put his jeans back on before looking for a shirt in his wardrobe. When he found one that wasn't too big, he gave it to Jennifer. Once she put it on, they went downstairs and Matthew made breakfast. "You never told me that cooking was one of your talents" she said as she took a look at the omelets, breads and fresh cut fruits in her plate. "I always kinda liked cooking" he admited. "Well, it's delicious" she said. He chuckled. "It's only an omelet, wait till I make something better". "Well, I'm looking forward to it" she replied, smiling.

When they finished, Jen's cell phone rang. "Damn, where's my purse" she said, looking around. "In the room I think" Matt replied. She ran upstairs and quickly found her phone. "Hello" she said. "Honey, where are you" said a worried Linda Mcmahon. "Mom, don't worry. I'm at Matt's place" she responded. "Oh, so I take the date went well. Tell me how it was" Linda asked her daughter. At this moment, Matt joined her to see if everything was okay. "It was perfect" she smiled and he put his arms around her waist while his chin took place on her shoulder lazily. "Well I'm glad you like him. We'll talk another time, bye sweetheart". "Bye mom" she said before she hung up. Matt started to plant soft kissed on her neck and she spun around, getting on her toes to kiss him. She could definitely feel that she found the man of her life. He was loving, caring, sweet, he respected her and well, he was hot!


	2. Chapter 2

A few months later, Jennifer was at her parent's house for a quick visit. Shane was there too.

"Well, I'm happy that you love him honey. And it's good to see you smiling. I swear I never saw you this happy before." her mother told her, as she was about to leave.

"I have to admit, I do agree with your mother. He takes good care of you. He's a good man" Vince said as he hugged her daughter goodbye.

"He is gonna make a perfect son in-law" Linda smiled to her husband who nodded in agreement.

"Whoa, let's calm down" Jen chuckled at her parent's 'rushing of things'. "We've only been dating for a few months."

"Hey. Mom and dad are inviting us on a family dinner this Sunday, Marissa and Paul will be coming. You should bring Matt." Shane told her sister.

"Of course I'm going to bring him" she said lost a little in her thoughts. Thinking about him makes her craving to be in his arms. She could spend the rest of her life being in his protective embrace. The rest of her family couldn't help but smile when they noticed the big smile on her face and that her eyes were shining. They really liked Matthew; there was no doubt about it. He was definitely making her happy.

It's been 3 months and a half that they were together and they were living in Matthew's house. Once she got home, she found him watching TV. She sat right beside him. He brought her closer and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Hey, how were the tapings?" she asked him.

"Well, not so bad. Just a crew member who forgot to put a film in the camera. He spent 20 minutes to figure out what was going on" he laughed.

"Seriously? Wow. And he's supposed to be a specialist." She replied.

"I know right?" he said.

"Hey, my parents invited us to a family dinner, Steph, Paul, Shane and Marissa are gonna be there too" she informed him.

"Nice, when is it" he asked. "This Sunday" she replied. "Alright" he said, kissing her.

**Two days later...**

"Ugh, I don't feel so good" she mumbled. She was sitting on the end of the bed and Matthew was by her side. He looked at her with a look of concern on his face. His hand was covering her forehead, checking her temperature but it was normal.

"What's wrong" he asked. "Sorry" she hurried to the bathroom and puked. He quickly joined her and held her beautiful long hair while she was throwing up. When she was done, he asked her if she wanted him to take her to the hospital, but she refused, saying it will pass. He didn't argue with her.

Later on the day, Matthew was scheduled for a WWE interview but he didn't want to leave her side since she was sick.

"It's okay, Steph is coming to check on me, don't worry, I'll be alright" she reassured him. He didn't want to argue with her in her current state, so he nodded.

He kissed her and left when Stephanie has arrived a few minutes later.

"Hey sis, how are you" Steph asked her little sister.

"Could be better" she mumbled. "Does this have something to do with Matt" Stephanie asked worried.

"No, not at all, everything is perfect between us, I just feel sick. I threw up this morning. I'm thinking it could be something I ate one day." Jen replied.

"You should see a doctor" Steph said. "No I'll be alright, just need some rest" she responded.

"I insist so shut your pretty little mouth and let's go" Steph said, not leaving place for arguments. "Alright" Jennifer sighed, giving up knowing her sister wouldn't let go.

Once they arrived, a doctor greeted them and asked what he could do for them. They explained to him about how Jen felt sick.

"Okay, we will do some test on you" the doctor said to Jen with a polite smile.

1 hour passed when they finally received the results of the tests.

"It's only a morning sickness, you don't have to worry" the doctor said.

"Wait, that means that…that" Jen started, realizing what the doctor just said. It couldn't happen. After all, she was on birth control and Matt always used protection.

"Yes you are pregnant, congratulations" the doctor smiled.

"How far?" Jen asked, still in shock.

"About a month" the doctor replied. A month...Jennifer now remembered that they once got caught into the moment and forgot the condom...so that's likely when the baby was conceived.

"OMG, I'm gonna be an aunt again" Steph exclaimed happily, her arms around her sister's neck. (Shane already has sons so…)

"How am I gonna tell him the news? Because seriously, this is something I didn't expect." Jennifer said, still stunned by the news.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out" Steph said to her little sister.

"Have a nice day and don't forget to meet with a gynecologist." the doctor said before they go.

Jen was so excited to announce the news to Matt. She was expecting a child. She was gonna be a mom and the man she loved was the father.

A few hours later, Stephanie and Jennifer were waiting at home, talking about babies, motherhood, toys and all the excitement of being pregnant.

"Shane got kids, you will have one, so I'm next, I wonder if Paul would like to have a baby soon" Steph said.

"Are you kidding me? You must be the only one who didn't notice. When Paul plays with Shane's sons, he always seem to enjoy playing with them. I'm sure he can't wait to be a daddy soon. He may be just waiting for you to be ready. You should talk to him about it" Jen said. Steph nodded, smilling.

"By the way, could you hold your tongue about my pregnancy, I would like to announce it to the rest at the dinner" she added.

"Yeah, sure" her sister replied. At this moment, they heard a key turning into the door's lock.

"He's here" they said almost hysterical. "Ladies" Matt said as he removed his coat and made his way into the lounge, where they were sitting on the black couch. Sensing this would be an intimate moment, Steph kissed her sister on the cheek and hugged Matt goodbye, before she left, saying she had some errands to do. Jen was touched by her sister's kindness.

"Do you feel better than earlier" he asked while he sat beside her and pulled her closer to kiss her temple.

"Yeah, a lot better" she replied with a big smile on her face, before moving her lips to his.

"Why do I feel like you have something to tell me" he asked suspicious.

"Well I do have something to tell you, I just found that out while I was at the doctor" she said, excited.

"What is it?" he replied.

"We're gonna have a baby!" she said, letting the words out, her smile reaching her ears. Her eyes were shinning with excitement and pure happiness.

He stared at her for a while. He didn't know what to say, he was in shock.

"Matt? Please talk to me, do something please" she asked, starting to panic at his silence.

He suddenly kissed her. She was surprised at first, but she soon melt in the kiss and felt reassured. She kissed him back and snaked her arms around his strong neck.

"I can't believe it!" he breathed, still stunned about the revelation. He was smiling, this smile completely dazzed Jennifer's eyes.

He looked her in the eyes, they were shinning like diamonds. They were gonna be a family. The woman of his life was carrying his child. Everything was perfect. Tomorrow, they will have to go to the Mcmahon's family dinner.

**The next day.**

" What should I wear" Jen wondered a little aloud.

"Well, with all the clothes you have, I would have difficulties to choose what to wear too" he joked while she rolled her eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"Very funny" she said as she finally found a nice outfit for the dinner. Matthew was all dressed and he was waiting for her to be ready.

"Do you think that Steph held her tongue about the pregnancy" Matt asked as he was driving to the Mcmahon's mansion.

"I don't know. Steph is Steph so we can't be sure" they laughed.

Once they arrived, like he always does, he held the car door for her and they knock on the door. Who knew that such a brutal and dangerous wrestler could be such a gentleman?

"Hi sweetheart, nice to see you again Matt" Linda exclaimed in joy as they entered.

"Hi mom, hi dad" Jen hugged them.

"Nice to see you too Linda, what's new Vince" Matt asked as he hugged Linda and gave a hand shake to Vince.

"Only small problems with the buisness, but it will be alright" he replied in a welcoming smile.

"Where are the others" Jen asked her mom.

"In the living room" Linda respond as she led them in the room.

They all talked a lot when Jennifer asked her father:

"Hey dad, what would you say about being a grandfather for the third time?" she smiled to him.

"What?" Vince asked, wondering what she meant.

"I'm just saying that you're gonna have another grandchildren soon" she beamed of excitement.

Everybody got the message and they rushed near the couch, where she and Matthew where sitting. Congratulations could be heard and everyone hugged her.

At Raw, there were many rumors about Jennifer being pregnant. Everybody was aware that she was dating Matt, so they concluded he must be the father. Jennifer was excited and so was Steph.

"So are you nervous about the baby" Steve Blackman asked

"Yeah, I can't wait" Matt replied, grinning like an idiot.

"Would you like it to be a boy or a girl" Steve asked.

"It doesn't matter, as long as the baby is healthy I don't care" Matt replied.

"That's what's important" Steve smiled. "I've got to go, my wife and my son are waiting" He added.

"See you another time" Matt told him before he left.

Later, in the arena, Viscera's music faded and has been replaced by 'Fate of the Extreme by The Gore' and Matt made his way to the ring. Once he got there, he showed his ECW title to Viscera because he had to defend it. The bell rang and the chaos started.

Meanwhile, Jennifer was watching the match on TV. Suddenly, a loud, bitter and menacing voice said behind her.

"Long time no see sweetheart". There was no way that she couldn't recognize THAT voice. She stepped back and turned around to see the face full of anger of her ex-boyfriend. She gasped in fear as he slowly came closer. To reach the door, she would have to pass him but she wouldn't take the risk.

"Leave me alone" she said, finding the courage to stand her ground against him.

"No" he simply said, grinning. He was now close enough to feel the fear irradiate from her. She was caught, no exits. She was the prey and he was the predator.

Matt was heading to his locker room with a proud smile on his face, he won the match. But it faded quickly as he saw the crowd in front of the entrance of his locker room. There was wrestlers and company workers blocking the entrance. He rushed there, wondering what they were doing here. He passed through the crowd and saw Vince and Shane, looking down to a lying firgure on the floor. Then, he saw in horror his girlfriend lying on the floor unconciously. Matt went on Jennifer's side. She had bruises on her body. She was pregnant by god! The EMTs were working on getting her on a stretcher.

"What the hell happened here and who did that" he growled at the crowd, who was starting to feel uncomfortable, knowing that Matt could rip their heads off.

"It's Scott" they said in different time.

"None sense" Matt responded, almost yelling. "He's in jail" he added.

"No he's been released 2 days ago" Vince said with a hurt look. Shane was there too, he was still shocked.

"How come he has been able to enter in the building" Matt said, trying not to loose control and hurt someone.

"Because he is still sign on raw and I cannot release him, there's stipulations on it" Vince replied with, now, anger on his face.

"Then it's perfect" Matt said. Everybody was looking at him like if he lost his mind.

"What" many said, thinking he lost his mind.

"If he is still on the roster, you can put him in any matches you want, but Vince, I don't care if you sanction it or not, quite frankly it doesn't matter cause either way, I will break him into pieces" Matt growled.

Vince agreed and told him he would have a match against him next week. He also told him to not just won the match, but to beat him, to destroy him. Of course, he agreed and didn't needed Vince to tell him that. Next week, Scott will found out that you don't mess with the Mcmahon family.

The next week on Raw, after the brutal assault on Jennifer, Matthew was getting ready to avenge his girlfriend. By chance,she was not seriously injured and their baby was okay. It could have lead to a miscarriage but thanks to god, it didn't happen.

"That asshole is gonna pay" Shane said.

"This time, I'll make sure he'll get the message the hard way." Matt said, ready to kick some ass.

When he was ready to go, he headed to the stage. The people that were in front of him quickly sided away to let him pass, God knew it wasn't the time to bother him. Fury and anger expressions were on the the champion's face. Scott was already in the ring. He didn't knew who he had to face so he was shocked to see Matt Wentz coming down for him. His facial expression went from confidence to absolute terror, his worst nightmare was coming true. He got in the ring. The bell rang and Scott's hell began.

30 minutes later, Scott was still in the trouble he put himself in. Bloody, tear strained, in pain could be characteristics to describe what Scott was feeling. The champion decided to finish him off with a deadly spear. Once this was over, cops came in the ring to arrest Scott Hall for breaking the stipulations to his freedom, which was to leave the Mcmahon family alone and not threatens them anymore, but once again, he failed to listen.

A few days later, the Mcmahon family was sitting at Hall's trial. Matt was holding Jen's hand throughout the whole time, supporting her in the rough passages. Scott has been declared guilty of physical aggressions and had 45 years of jail without possibility of release before 35 years. They all felt better to know he would not be near them anymore.

A few months later, they were cooking together dinner; chicken with rice and vegetables. Matt was taking care of the chicken while jen was cleaning the tablet she use to cut the vegetables.

"Jen, can you pass me a knife please." he asked. The chicken was ready to be cut into pieces.

"Sure" she said, opening the drawer. When she reached for one, she noticed a black box. She took it and looked at Matt. He was grinning and blushing very slightly.

"No way" she gasped as she opened it. There was a thin platinium ring with a beautiful diamond on top of it.

"Yes way" he replied, chuckling a little. Then, he came closer and took her small hand into his large one. He looked into her big bright blue eyes.

"Jen, I cannot picture myself with another woman but you. You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Will you do me the honor to be my wife?" he asked. His eyes were soft and looking at her with pure love.

"Yes!" she jumped in excitement and her arms went directly around his neck. They leaned in and kissed. When they broke away, he took the ring out of the box and put it on her ring finger.

"Thank you" he whispered, holding her close.

4 months later, she gave birth to a little girl. She was so precious, she was the symbol of their love. The Labor lasted around 3 hours in which Matt suffered the martyr of having his hand crushed by his fiancée. He never suspected she had such strenght. He carefully inspected the damages; nail marks who were starting to bruise a little.

"Did I do that?" she asked in disbelief when she saw his hand.

"Yeah. I think I'll think twice before maddening you" he chuckled.

"Does it hurt?" she said.

"Nope, not really. At least, I wasn't the one who was in labor for hours, so I won't complain" they laughed.

"How are we gonna name her" Matt asked his fiancée. He was stroking their daughter's cheek softly. She was so small and he didn't want to hurt her.

"Well, I've been thinking of Kathe " she respond with a big smiled. Even if the labor lasted for a few hours and she was surprisingly not very tired.

"I like it. What about the second name" he said.

"We could put Alicia " she asked him.

"Sounds good. And for the family name, it could be Mcmahon-Wentz. I know your dad would kill me if we don't add the Mcmahon part" he joked.

"Then it's settled" she kissed her daughter's forehead. She remembered when she was a teen, she always thought that a pregnancy would be the worst thing to experiment, but she has been proved wrong because Matt was making everthing easier for her. He was cooking her delicious meals, he had been very patient when it came to the bad mood parts, he was regulary checking on her to see if everything was okay. She felt like a queen somehow.

Since she had to stay in the hospital to make sure there would not be post pregnancy syndromes, Matt slept on the chair-like-couch, refusing to leave her side and their little girl has been taken to the nursery. Her family came to visit them earlier and went back home to sleep. The next day, they received the okay to leave and when they came home with the baby, they started to feel like a true family.

The nights were noisy because of Kathe's cries but Matt always volunteered to check on her since Jen was starting to feel the tiredness of the labour, she needed to take some rest. Luckily, Matthew didn't need too much sleep.

One night, as he was done feeding his daughter and helping her to sleep, he took the time to really look at her. She was precious, she was his little girl. Because of his past relationships, he thought he'd have girlfriends, but he never thought he'd get married or have kids. He was glad to have been proven wrong.

Vince and Linda were coming often to see their new grandchild and one day, Vince said:

"This little girl is going to be the greatest diva one day, I'm telling you" as he held Kathe who was asleep.

"Relax dad, she's only a baby, besides, you don't know what she would like to do later" Jen smiled at the excitement of her father. Matt couldn't help but smile.

"She is right Vince" Linda said as she watched the baby. She already been given a nickname; Kathy.

At this moment, they heard knocks on the door. They invited the family to have dinner with them. It was Shane, Marissa and their two sons. A little later, Steph and Paul arrived.

During the dinner, after they finished to eat, they talked about what was happening in their lives, things that happened in the world, ect. Stephanie, then, announced that she was pregnant. Everybody congratulated her and Paul had a proud look on his face that no one could miss. But, suddenly, cries were heard from the baby monitor, Jen had put her daughter to sleep for the dinner. Matt stood up quickly and after apologizing to leave, he rushed in the nursery to check on her. Everybody around the table knew that Kathy was already a Daddy's little girl.

**3 months later,**

Matt and Jen got married. The wedding went perfectly. Everything has been thinking correctly, the flowers, the cake, the gorgeous dress, all thanks to Steph and her mother.

"You look very beautiful." Vince told her daughter before the wedding. She was beaming of joy and her mood was contagious.

"Thanks dad" she hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I'm so excited, I can't wait to see him" she told her father. They followed the tradition that the future husband and wife couldn't see each other the day before the wedding.

"Well don't make him wait. He is gonna become crazy if he doesn't see you soon" Vince joked. Then, the nuptial march started to play.

"Alright, time to go" he said as he offered his arm for his daughter. Jen accepted it and they began to walk.

Matt was a bit nervous, he wanted to see her. To him, she was everything, she was one of the most important person of his life along with Kathe. And then he saw her, in her white wedding dress. Her hair, her face, she was perfect, but then again, she always was. Matt could feel his knee weaken at her sight. He couldn't believe she was going to be his wife. When Jen reached the altar, Vince put Jen's hands in Matt's. The reverend talked a lot before he came to the important moment. They were trying to restrain themselves from letting their common desire explode in front of their family and friends. They didn't want them to be have the shock of their life by seeing how 'passionate' they could get.

"Matthew Michaels Wentz do you take Jennifer here, to be your wife. Do you promise to cherish her, love her, protect and respect her and be faithful" he said.

"Yes I do" Matt smiled at her. She smiled back when he put the ring on her ring finger.

"Jennifer Lily Mcmahon do you take Matthew here to be your husband. Do you promise to love, cherish and respect him and be faithful" the reverend asked.

"I do" she said, almost crying of joy. She put the ring on his ring finger.

"By the power God has given me, I name you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" the reverend finished.

They kissed under the cheers of their family and friends. When they broke the kiss, they accepted the hugs from them. Jennifer had a big smile on her face that could almost reach her ears. She was so happy when Matt whispered to her ear "I love you" then kissed her in the most loving way.

Later, at the reception, everybody ate and talked about the wedding. And it was time for Vince's speach. Everybody went silent and let the man speak.

"First, I want to thank everybody who came to this wedding. I just gave away my youngest child, but I have nothing to fear. Matt, I have to admit that at first, I never really liked you. You were breaking rules, standing against authority, but when we were dealing with Scott Hall, I saw who you really were. You took care of my daughter, you did everything you could to stop him hurting her. I know that you are a good man, because I never saw my daughter this happy of her whole life. You also gave me a third grand child. For all of this, I thank you and welcome you into my family."

Jen could tell her father's speach affected Matt because as soon as he was done, her husband rose from his chair and went to give her father and hand shake then a manly hug. Everybody applauded. Jennifer went to her father too and hugged him. This was her perfect day, but the honeymoon was a.m.a.z.i.n.g!

**5 years later,**

Jennifer has been promoted GM of ECW. Her father, who was the chairman of the WWE, named her the day before she announced it to her husband.

"So I'm gonna get bossed around by my beautiful wife" he pouted.

"That's right honey" she smiled too, but with a hint of evil intensions.

"And what makes you think you could make me obey, your father already tried in the past and he failed" he said, smirking playfully.

"You got a point, but I'm sure I will be able to tame you" she giggled.

"You'll have to back it up" he kissed her and she played with his black hair, kissing him back.

"Eww, gross" a little childish voice said.

It was Kathe, she was at the entrance of the lounge, where her parents were kissing. She was now 5 years old and has black hair, just like her father and blue eyes like her mother.

Just like any other 5 years old kids, she found weird to see her parents kissing each other. It's always funny to see the children's reaction. Matt and Jennifer laugh and told her that she wasn't oblige to watch.

Matt and Jennifer had a son too. Jacob Michaels Mcmahon-Wentz. He was 3 year old and he looked a lot like Matt, like a mini him. He was currently napping.

In the end, Jennifer got the kind of husband she always dreamed to have. Matthew found a woman he could trust and love for the rest of his life. They have been bless by having two beautiful children. Paul and Stephanie have become parents of a beautiful daughter they named Aurora Rose Levesque and they are waiting for another one baby because Steph is pregnant once again. And Scott, well, he is still in jail. One day, he may realize that he blew his chances to be with an amazing woman. Finally, everybody has his happy ending, well except for one.


End file.
